Who's the father
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Fish eye is pregnant, but doesn't know who the father is, from Tiger's eye and Hawks eye.
1. chapter 1

**Who's the father?**

It's just another day at the dark moon circus. Fish eye, Tiger eye and Hawks eye were looking for a new target. Tiger's eye picks up a picture of Hotaru but Hawk's eye also picked up the same one at the same time.

"**Let go Hawk's eye, I choose it first"**

"**No I did Tiger's eye"**

**Fish eye stands up and grabs them both by the ear.**

"**Honestly will you both just stop fighting over a child, it's so immature"**

**Fish eye let's go of them both.**

"**I'm sorry Fish eye, but he started" Tiger eye points to Hawks eye.**

"**Oh yeah, it's always my fault, you never blame your self, do you Tiger's eye"**

"**No, because, I'm perfected, I can get all girls to fall in love with me" Tiger's eye does a weird pose.**

"**Yeah right" Hawk's eye folds his arms.**

"**Yeah, even lovely fish eye loves me" Tiger's eye puts his arm around Fish eye.**

"**No, she love's me" Hawk's eye also puts his arm around fisheye.**

"**Please, stop it, you're driving me crazy"**

**Tiger's eye comes up with a idea.**

"**I know let's settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors"**

"**Fine"**

**As they did rock paper scissors fish eye fainted right as they started.**

**The two of them run up to Fish eye.**

"**Now look what you have done Hawk's eye" Tiger's eye holds Fish eye is his arms"**

"**Hey, quit blaming me already, and let's get her to a doctor" Hawk's eye shouted.**

"**Right" Tiger's eye nods and they both take fish eye off.**

**To be continued.**


	2. chapter 2

At the hospital it's been 5 hour since Hawks eye and tigers eye took fish eye to see a nurse.

"**This is your entire fault Hawks eye" Tigers eye mumbled.**

"**Quit blaming me already"**

**The nurse turns up with Fisheye who was now back on her feet.**

"**Fish eye, your ok, so what's the matter with you" Tigers eye said calmly**

"**Yeah why did you faint" **

**Fish eye looks down at her feet.**

"**Well, I'm pregnant, and one of you are the father" Fish eye said in a unhappy way.**

"**WHAT!!!" They both shouted.**

"**Please don't shout in the hospital" The nurse said giving the two guys wrong.**

"**I'm 1 month pregnant, and I'm keeping the child" Fish eye said sweetly.**

"**I bet I'm the father, Tiger's eye"**

"**No I am Hawks eye"**

"**No I am"**

"**Grrrrrr" They both get into a big fight. **

"**Guy's, guys please stop it, We will get a test done in eight month time, and then we will be able to tell who the father is"**

**Tigers eye and hawks eye stop fighting.**

"**Who have you been sleeping with fish eye" Tigers eye said very concerted**

"**Well both of you, that's why I know that the child belongs to either you or Hawks eye"**

"**But You're my girl friend Fish" Hawks eye said confused**

"**No Hawks eye she is my girl friend" Tigers eye said very cool.**

"**He's right Hawks eye, my actual boyfriend is tigers eye, I just happened to of woke up one morning and I found you in my bed" Fish eye puts her hands on her hips.**

"**Hawks eye" Tigers eye shouted**

"**Ok, ok I mitt I was drunk" Hawks eye waved his hands in front of tigers eye's face. **

"**How dare you, tough my fish" Tiger's eye was very annoyed **

"**Well, so what, I always wanted to be with fish" Hawks eye shouted**

**To be continued **


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

1 week later Fish eye is still in bed while Hawks eye and Tigers eye look for a new target.

"**How about this girl" Hawks eye points to a picture of a young girl with long pink hair.**

"**No, it can't be, oh wait what about this one, this must be the one" Tigers eye picks up a picture of Amara.**

"**What gets you the idea Tigers eye, that this girl dreams about Pegasus, all she likes is cars and racing"**

"**You should never judge a book by its cover you know" **

**Hawks eye laughs.**

"**What's funny Hawks eye" Tigers eye said very angry.**

"**No it's just you told me to never judge a book by it's front cover, and that's what you do" Hawks eye continues laughing.**

**Tigers eye picks up his whip and hits Hawks eye with it.**

"**Ow, somebody must of eaten some grumpy pills again"**

**Fish eye walks in and sees the to fighting.**

"**I hope your not fighting over me again. Cause Hawks eye you should know by now that Tigers eye is my husband" Fish eye shouted. **

**Tigers eye goes up to fish eye and puts his arm around her.**

"**Sorry fish, it's Hawks eye being a pain again, well I got a job to do, see you later my little fishy"**

**Tigers eye walks off to look into Amara's dream mirror.**

"**Stupid Tigers eye" Hawks eye sat down at his seat and drank some beer.**

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Three month later.**

**Hawks eye and Tigers eye are still looking for targets.**

**Hawks eye picks up a picture of Serina's teacher.**

"**I think I'll take this one on" Hawks eye looks at the picture.**

"**Why do you always pick older women Hawks eye" Tigers eye said laughing away**

"**Because their more my type and their easy to get at" Hawks eye shouted**

"**So why are you wanting my wife Fish eye" Tigers eye said angry**

"**I don't know" Hawks eye stands up and walks off.**

"**Stupid Hawks eye" Tigers eye stands up and goes looking for Fish eye.**

**At the hospital Tigers eye found Fish eye getting a scan from one of the nurse's that happened to be Ami's mother,**

"**It look's like your having triplets fish eye" Ami's mom said smiling.**

**Fish eye sees Tigers eye**

"**Hey Tigers eye, I having triplet's" Fish eye shouted**

**Tigers eye fainted.**

**To be continued**

**Sorry it's short, Please leave a review.**


End file.
